greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Genug Muffins
Genug Muffins 'ist die zweite Episode der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Izzie versucht ihren Schmerz durch Muffin-Backen zu unterdrücken. Sie ist immer noch in sich eingezogen und lässt keinen an sich ran. Die Versuche ihrer Freunde mit ihr zu reden scheitern. Cristina wird von Burkes Eltern dabei erwischt, wie sie vor ihrem Freund einen Strip hinlegt. Unterdessen bittet Addison Dr. Webber um einen freien Tag. Sie hat realisiert, dass die Beziehung zu Derek in die Brüche gegangen ist und will ihren Kummer im Alkohol ertränken. Während der Visite entdeckt Bailey Merediths Unterhose am schwarzen Brett. Um Meredith aus der Schusslinie zu nehmen, behauptet Callie, es sei ihre, was vor allem George zu denken gibt. Derek gibt Meredith derweil zu verstehen, dass für ihn die Ehe mit Addison definitiv beendet ist und er es ihr noch am gleichen Tag sagen wird. Er ist also frei für Meredith, will ihr aber dennoch Zeit lassen, ihre Entscheidung zwischen ihm und Finn zu fällen. George ist eifersüchtig und will unbedingt wissen warum Callies Unterhose am schwarzen Brett hing, Callie genießt dies. Die Freunde von Izzie versuchen Dr.Bailey zu übereden mit Izzie zu reden und sie zurück ins Krankenhaus zu bringen um wieder als Chriugin zu arbeiten. Bailey sieht sich damit nicht einverstanden und weist jeden ab, sie zu überreden. Meredith erzählt Cristina das sie nun wüsste für wen sie sich entscheiden soll. Cristina versucht währenddessen die Situation Burkes Mutter zu erklären, in die sie reingeplatzt ist. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Star * Chris O'Donnell als Dr. Finn Dandridge Gast-Stars * Richard Roundtree als Donald Burke * Roxanne Hart als Dana Seabury * Peter Paige als Benjamin O'Leary * Steven W. Bailey als Joe * Elizabeth Sampson als Ruth O'Leary * Javier Grajeda als Jeffrey Hernandez * Diahann Carroll als Jane Burke Co-Stars * Moe Irvin als Pfleger Tyler * Brandon Melgar als Harley * Zibby Allen als Süße Schwester * Brooke Blanchard als Sanitäterin Jill Uncredited * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan Musik *'The Time is Now von Moloko *'Crashing Down '''von ''Mat Kearney *'Theme From Chalets '''von ''The Chalets *'The Mating Game' von'' Bitter:sweet'' *'Running on Sunshine '''von ''Jesus Jackson *'Open Your Eyes '''von ''Snow Patrol Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel I Am a Tree ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Guided by Voices. Intro In jeder beliebigen Sekunde feuern etwa eine Billion Synapsen Impulse mit über 700 Stundenkilometern durchs Gehirn. Über die meisten haben wir keine Kontrolle. Wenn uns kalt ist, bekommen wir eine Gänsehaut. Wenn wir erregt werden, schießt das Adrenalin durch den Körper. Der Körper folgt solchen Impulsen automatisch und ich glaube deswegen ist es auch so schwer für uns, unsere eigenen Impulse zu kontrollieren. Natürlich haben wir manchmal auch Impulse, die wir nicht kontrollieren wollen, auch wenn wir uns später wünschen, wir hätten's getan. Outro Der Körper ist ein Sklave seiner Impulse. Aber das, was uns menschlich macht, ist das was wir kontrollieren können. Nach dem Sturm, nach der Aufregung, nachdem sich das erste Aufbrausen gelegt hat, können wir uns wieder beruhigen und das Chaos beseitigen, das wir angerichtet haben. Wir können versuchen loszulassen. Aber auf der anderen Seite ... Zitate *Cristina: Ich hab doch gesagt du sollst die Tür bewachen! *Tyler: Ich hab 'n Herzalarm gehabt. *Cristina: Seine Eltern sind aufgetaucht! *Tyler: Wir haben ein Leben gerettet! *Cristina: Egal, gib mir den Zwanziger zurück. *Tyler: Geht nicht. Ich hab allen 'n Kaffee spendiert, um zu feiern, dass wir ein Leben gerettet haben. *Cristina: Ich will meine 20 Dollar wiederhaben! *Meredith: Was kann Tyler dafür, dass du 'ne schmutzige Stripperin bist? *Cristina: Ohh, du hast es gehört. *Meredith: Das haben alle gehört. Stripperin! *Cristina: Ohh, ohh. Du hast 'n Frieden. Du schläfst mit zwei Männern. *Meredith: Falsch. Ich schlaf mit keinem von beiden. Ich muss mich für einen entscheiden. Und wenn ich mich bis Ende des Tages nicht entschieden habe, dann werf ich 'ne Münze. Ein Mädchen kann's nicht ewig aushalten. *Cristina: Ach, komisch. Und ich bin die Stripperin. *Bailey: Na, bleibt noch Zeit für die Visite oder seid ihr zu beschäftigt damit, nackt im Krankenhaus rumzuspringen? *Cristina: Aber ich war nicht nackt! Hey, ich war nicht nackt! *Cristina: Benjamin O'Leary, 32. Bei ihm soll ein Hirntumor entfernt werden, der auf den vorderen Temporallappen drückt. Das beeinflusst eindeutig seine Impulskontrolle. *Benjamin: Das lässt mich alles sagen, was ich denke. Offenbar nervt das die Leute. Die Ärztin da sieht jedenfalls genervt aus, obwohl das schwer zu sagen ist, weil sie immer so'n komischen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck hat. Gehe ich Ihnen auf die Nerven? *Cristina: Aber nein. *Ruth: Das dürfen Sie so nicht sagen. Er versteht weder Sarkasmus, noch Ironie. Wenn er Ihnnen auf die Nerven geht, sagen Sie's ihm direkt. *Benjamin: Vielleicht nerv ich sie auch nicht, Ruthie. *Cristina: Doch, tun sie. *Bailey: Dr. Yang! *Cristina: Er hat gefragt! *Derek: Okay, Benjamin. Dr. Yang wird Sie heute, auch wenn sie verkniffen sein mag, auf Ihre OP vorbereiten. Haben Sie noch Fragen an mich? *Benjamin: Ist die Blonde Ihre Freundin? Weil so, wie Sie sie ansehen, können Sie sie auch gleich besteigen, hier und jetzt. Entschuldigung, war ich unhöflich? *Bailey: Ich bin stolz auf euch. Ihr macht mich stolz. Ihr werft ein tolles Bild auf mich. Grey, wenn sie das Gefühl haben, dass Sie Ihre Klamotten lange genug anbehalten können, kümmern Sie sich um die Labors. Karev, Sie machen die Ambulanz. *Alex: Ambulanz? Nicht mehr Gynäkologie? *Bailey: Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd ist heute krank. Sie übernehmen die Ambulanz oder Sie können... ODER SIE SAGEN MIR, WESSEN VERDAMMTER SLIP DA AM SCHWARZEN BRETT HÄNGT!!! *Cristina zu Meredith: Das ist deiner? *Bailey: Das hier ist ein Krankenhaus, verdammt nochmal! Ernste Arbeit wird hier gemacht! Hier werden Leben gerettet! Findet ihr was komisch? *Alex: Nein. *Bailey: Wem gehört der? *Meredith: Ach du Schande, das ist ncht gut. *Cristina: Du hättest ihn abnehmen müssen. Sie denkt er gehört mir. Gib's zu! *Meredith: Nein. *Bailey: Ich weiß es war eine von euch. Es ist immer einer von meinen, immer. Also, sagt's mir. Wer von euch musste seine verdammte Unterhose in meiner chirurgischen Abteilung lassen? *Callie: Ohhh, nein. Hab ich schon wieder meine Unterwäsche hier hängen lassen! Hahaha, es tut mir sehr leid, Bailey. Es ist... Pardon. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode